stock_car_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
2021 NASCAR Cup Series(Updates)
The 2021 NASCAR Cup Series will be the 73rd season for NASCAR professional stock car racing in the United States, the 2nd year of a multi-tiered sponsorship for the now rebranded NASCAR Cup Series. The season will begin at Daytona International Speedway with the Advance Auto Parts Clash, the Gander RV Duel qualifying races and the 63rd running of the Daytona 500. The regular season will end with the Coke Zero Sugar 400 at Daytona International Speedway on August 27. The NASCAR playoffs will end with the race at ISM Raceway on November 7. It will also mark the debut of the Gen-7 Stock Car. The Gen-7 Stock Car will feature some electric and hybrid features, while continuing to use the current engine OEM package and noise. This car will have a bigger rear spoiler and bigger tires. The new NASCAR car will be more technically relevant, while keeping the hardcore NASCAR fans happy with the traditional engine noise and power. The schedule will include new stops at World Wide Technology Raceway at Gateway, Iowa Speedway, Memphis International Raceway, Rockingham Speedway and Road America. Previous: 2020 NASCAR Cup Series Next: 2022 NASCAR Cup Series Other pages 2021 NASCAR Xfinity Series 2021 NASCAR Gander Outdoors Truck Series NASCAR Cup Series NASCAR Cup Series champions Teams and Drivers Chartered Teams Teams Drivers Crew Chiefs Manufactures Schedule February 7, 2021-Advance Auto Parts Clash @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida (NASCAR on FS1, Start Time: TBD) February 11, 2021-Gander RV Duels @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida (NASCAR on FS1, Start Time: TBD) February 14, 2021-Daytona 500 @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #1) February 21, 2021-Pennzoil 400 Presented by JiffyLube @ Las Vegas Motor Speedway, Las Vegas, Nevada (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #2) February 28, 2021-Auto Club 400 @ Auto Club Speedway, Fontana, California (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #3) March 7, 2021-FanShield 500 @ ISM Raceway, Avondale, Arizona (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #4) March 14, 2021-Folds of Honor QuikTrip 500 @ Atlanta Motor Speedway (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #5) March 21, 2021-Dixie Southern Vodka 400 @ Homestead-Miami Speedway (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #6) March 28, 2021-O’Reilly Auto Parts 500 @ Texas Motor Speedway, Fort Worth, Texas (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #7) April 11, 2021-Rockingham 400 @ Rockingham Speedway, Rockingham, North Carolina (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #8) April 18, 2021-Toyota Owners 400 @ Richmond Raceway, Richmond, Virginia (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #9) April 25, 2021-GEICO 500 @ Talladega Superspeedway, Lincoln, Alabama (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #10) May 2, 2021-Iowa 400 @ Iowa Speedway, Newton, Iowa (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #11) May 8, 2021-ValleyStar CreditUnion 500 @ Martinsville Speedway (NASCAR on FS1, Start Time: TBD, Race #12) May 16, 2021-Memphis 400 @ Memphis International Raceway, Millington, Tennessee (NASCAR on FS1, Start Time: TBD, Race #13) May 21, 2021-NASCAR Open @ Charlotte Motor Speedway, Concord, North Carolina (NASCAR on FS1, Start Time: TBD) May 21, 2021-NASCAR AllStar Race @ Charlotte Motor Speedway, Concord, North Carolina (NASCAR on FS1, Start Time: TBD) May 30, 2021-Coca-Cola 600 @ Charlotte Motor Speedway, Concord, North Carolina (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #14) June 6, 2021-Road America 400 @ Road America, Elkhart Lake, Wisconsin (NASCAR on Fox, Start Time: TBD, Race #15) June 13, 2021-Toyota/SaveMart 350 @ Sonoma Raceway, Sonoma, California (NASCAR on FS1, Start Time: TBD, Race #16) June 20, 2021-Camping World 400 @ Chicagoland Speedway, Jolliet, Illinois (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #17) June 26, 2021-Pocono 350 @ Pocono Raceway, Long Pond, Pennsylvania (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #18) June 27, 2021-Pocono 350 @ Pocono Raceway, Long Pond, Pennsylvania (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #19) July 4, 2021-Big Machine Vodka 400 @ Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Speedway, Indiana (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #20) July 10, 2021-Gateway 500 @ World Wide Technology Raceway at Gateway, Madison, Illinois (NASCAR on NBC, Start Time: TBD, Race #21) July 18, 2021-Foxwoods Resort Casino 301 @ New Hampshire Motor Speedway, Loudon, New Hampshire (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #22) August 8, 2021-FireKeepers Casino 400 @ Michigan International Speedway, Brooklyn, Michigan (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #23) August 15, 2021-Go Bowling at The Glen @ Watkins Glen International, Watkins Glen, New York (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #24) August 22, 2021-Drydene 400 @ Dover International Speedway, Dover, Delaware (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #25) August 27, 2021-Coke Zero Sugar 400 @ Daytona International Speedway, Daytona Beach, Florida (NASCAR on NBC, Start Time: TBD, Race #26) NASCAR Cup Series Playoffs-Round of 16 September 5-Bojangles’ Southern 500 @ Darlington Raceway, Darlington, South Carolina (NASCAR on NBC, Start Time: TBD, Race #27) September 11-Federated Auto Parts 400 @ Richmond Raceway, Richmond, Virginia (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #28) September 18-Bass Pro Shops Night Race @ Bristol Motor Speedway, Bristol, Tennessee (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #29) NASCAR Cup Series Playoffs-Round of 12 September 26-South Point 400 @ Las Vegas Motor Speedway, Las Vegas, Nevada (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #30) October 3, 2021-1000Bulbs.com 500 @ Talladega Superspeedway, Lincoln, Alabama (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #31) October 10, 2021-Bank of America ROVAL 400 @ Charlotte Motor Speedway, Concord, North Carolina (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD Race #32) NASCAR Cup Series Playoffs-Round of 8 October 17, 2021-Hollywood Casino 400 @ Kansas Speedway, Kansas City, Kansas (NASCAR on NBC, Start Time: TBD, Race #33) October 24, 2021-AAA Texas 500 @ Texas Motor Speedway, Fort Worth, Texas (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #34) October 31, 2021-First Data 500 @ Martinsville Speedway, Ridgeway, Virginia (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #35) NASCAR Cup Series Playoffs-Round of 4 November 7, 2021-BlueGreen Vacations 500 @ ISM Raceway, Avondale, Arizona (NASCAR on NBCSN, Start Time: TBD, Race #36)